Anywhere
by magic-spelldust
Summary: Salazar has been keeping something from his fellow founders. It is not what Helga expected. What he confesses will either persuade or discourage her to follow him to where he knows not. Based upon the song by Evanescence titled Anywhere. HelgaSalazar.


The sun was high; the sky, blue; the grass, greener than yesterday. He gazed at her from afar, admiring her soft, elegant blonde curls as they carelessly shimmered and danced in the sunlight with each move she made. The mere thought of stroking her creamy, smooth skin seemed to make him hot and bothered, but not like the sun's radiant heat – no. It was a good hot.

He wondered... If he were to just walk up to her and tell her—

"Ah, Salazar, there you are! I've been searching the grounds fruitlessly. How about some tea and biscuits? Oh, look, there are Helga and Rowena! Oi, ladies! Come over here!" Godric had crushed his moment. Although... Salazar was unsure of whether or not such a moment ever existed. Would he have gained the nerve or boldness of his best mate? He earnestly doubted...

"Godric Gryffindor, are you aware that you are speaking to two distinguished and dignified women? It's not as though we can be expected to venture on toward whoever has beckoned us— I mean to say, it would be a feeble attempt. If you wish to speak to us, for future reference, you ought not to summon us in such a discourteous manner."

But then again, Godric's daring perception oft landed him in dragon dung.

"My sincerest apologies, Rowena," said Godric, clearing his throat as he tugged at his collar nervously. Helga giggled, and it was like a quiet symphony to Salazar's ears. "Shall we step forth toward the kitchens, then?"

Rowena nodded, a cold glare harnessing her fair facial features. She quickly linked arms with Helga, who eyed Salazar suspiciously when he continued to keep silent.

When Godric and Rowena walked into the direction of the castle, Helga unhooked arms with her friend politely and told her something along the lines of: "Go on without me, I'll meet you there." She headed for Salazar.

When she caught him, she scrunched her brows. "What is it that hinders you so?" inquired Helga while gazing into Salazar's dark eyes.

"What makes you think something is encumbering me?" snarled Salazar coolly, desperately trying to look away from the blinding beauty before him. He could not tell the truth; he would not. She could not be bothered with what he truly thought of her.

Helga looked aghast and taken aback, but her appearance promptly faded into that of Salazar's. "Well that's perfectly fine then! I'll just leave you alone to your troubles – or lack thereof!"

When Salazar assumed that Helga would race after Rowena and Godric, he noticed that her feet had not moved. He raised a dark-colored eyebrow at her and stared with a curious expression. "Legs locked?"

"You're— You're really not going to tell me? _Me_, Salazar?"

He rolled his eyes in utter defeat and stared into the golden ones of Helga. "I am aware that I have previously confided in you, but my dear, this time is different."

"How? How is it different?"

"It... It involves not a twist in fate or a rotten day, but rather, it has to do with someone I care for most deeply..."

Salazar almost felt queasy from the overspill of emotion he was toppling over her. "Oh… Oh, so, someone you know is vexing you? Right, I can take a hint. I'll just meet you in the castle, then—"

Salazar seized her arm loosely, her skin under his touch smooth as rose petals. Oh, how he wished to discover it with his lips... "Let's leave the grounds – together! Let spontaneity embrace control over our lives for once."

Helga appeared slightly frightened by the surprising turn of conversation. "Salazar, you're talking mad... What would we do? Where would we go?"

"Anywhere," Salazar divulged, "so long as we remain imparted; Godric and Rowena needn't know. They would only stop us— Rowena would name it foolish, and Godric – in his fanciful state of mind – would agree with her!"

"But why do you desire me to run with you?"

"You're the one I spoke of, Helga," Salazar exposed wholeheartedly. "You're the one I can't stop thinking of... And I know I stand unperfected, but I do plead forgiveness… I enjoy your company… So, let us go! Let us go where we can be together. Let us go where I no longer have to dream of you, for I, Salazar Slytherin, will be awake."

Helga was speechless and charmed. Never had anyone spoken these words to her before… Never…

"It is as though you have been in my mind," Helga stated, at a loss for further words.

"Have we settled it, then? Will you come with me?" Salazar drowned in Helga's eyes once again and watched as they filled with tears. He hoped they were of joy.

"I will!" cried Helga, glancing around the grounds anxiously. "But won't Godric and Rowena notice we're missing?"

"Indeed, they will," Salazar admitted, reaching for Helga's hand. "They will have noticed we are not joining them for tea by this time… But it matters not. Now say good-bye to this castle, even if your good-bye will expire by tomorrow… I know that, for me, it will have been worth exchanging the sun's light and the sky's stars to be able to spend one day with you."

Helga smiled, and Salazar felt the warmth of her bliss. And with that energy and inspiration, they ran without looking back.

_By the morning's light, we'll be half-way to Anywhere…_


End file.
